


Better Rider

by Kickberry



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Astrid encounters a past reminder of better days, a person who will give her a better time.





	Better Rider

“No way, not gonna do it. You’re crazy, skank.”

“Come on, you gotta try. He’s been sending you looks all night!”

Astrid shook her head at Ruffnut, her seatmate. On their night out, the two ladies sat at a table that held their glasses and a pitcher full of brown beer. They didn’t mind the noise and flying objects, a common ruckus found only in the Dragon’s Den, the city’s bar that served as home for the rough folks. Its famous stank wafted through the air; loud, ear-wrenching music blasted through the rooms and floors.

Unlike the sweeter gals, the pair came here -usually with a larger gang - to blow some steam by partaking in the usual fights and drinking games. Without the men like tonight, they had fun with a different activity: eyeing and rating men for their looks and other delicious qualities.

However, Ruffnut took a step further by suggesting Astrid sleep with someone. This horrified the gal because she had a boyfriend, Hiccup.  The two spent a good amount of time arguing why this had to happen. Ruffnut’s logic: Astrid was going to get a proposal from her lover, which meant this night could be one of the few she could use to get a good, nasty fuck before her bachelorette life came to an end. The target for this one-night stand came upon a handsome male specimen.

“See that? He sent you a look again!”

Astrid looked up to see the adonis glance her way with his shiny, dark eyes. He also had a tiny grin, a cute one. When he looked away to continue a conversation with his buddies, his black ponytail swerved from the motion. These ‘eye-candy’ features fit well with his simple get-up, a white shirt worn between a sandy jacket and a pair of baby-blue jeans.

The most important parts - to her - were his thick muscles. Pecs protruded from the chest. Biceps stretched the shirt sleeves. Even his thick ass pressed through the rear end of the pants like balloons. Such manly details made her innards quiver, an effect Hiccup had never produced with his lean, average physique.

Again, Astrid shook her head. She laughed, “Come on, you need to let this go. Anything I do with that guy could give Hiccup a reason to not marry me.”

“Make it two cause you’re not looking away.”

Ruffnut blew one of her blonde pigtails away from face. She frowned when it swung back into the same place. “Betting on three by the end of tonight. It’s definitely not hard for a good breeding to happen with your type of clothes.”

Astrid frowned as she looked down to see her white blouse and jean jacket. She did not mean to wear clothes that would reveal some cleavage, but she was in a hurry when Ruffnut called her. The more concerning article was her pants, skin-tight enough to outline her curvy hips and firm thighs. Her friend even mentioned that her ponytail, golden locks tied with a violet scrunchie, was enough to give interested parties some dirty fantasies. Her dark stockings and ebony heels was a convenient sight for hungry eyes, predators hidden amongst the crowd.

“Look, I have my eye on someone who doesn’t have a wedding ring on his finger.”

Astrid choked, “You mean the guy who looks like your brother?”

Ruffnut nodded before she chugged down the drink in her hand. When the last drop of brown water fell off the glass edge, she wiped her mouth with a loud sigh. “So while I’m busy, talk to him. See if he can make you squirt with his voice. When he invites you to his place, text me updates.”

Astrid frowned as her friend walked off. In some cowgirl getup, Ruffnut approached someone who could have looked like a long-lost relative.

“Hi, you’re Astrid, right?”

The lone woman looked up to see her target, the adonis, stand above her. His up-close appearance made him look more stunning than he was afar. It was also a nice surprise to find hair on his chin, more on his uncovered skin.

“Did I get that wrong?”

When Astrid noticed the man’s quizzical face, she realized she had ogled too long. Embarrassed, she expressed a nervous smile.

“Yeah, hi. My name’s Astrid. Sorry, bumped my head earlier.”

“Against what?”

The innocent question left the woman scrambling for answers. “Uh, um, a fist. Some chick outside thought I looked too pretty.”

The adonis sat on an empty seat. “Sounds like a head injury, you should get that checked out later.” He placed his arms on the table to lean close. “But more importantly, did you kick her ass?”

“Hard. She leaked the whole time she limped off to her car.”

The attractive man chuckled. Astrid mimicked the act out of relief that she told her story with success.

“Nice job. The name’s Eret by the way.”

The adonis lifted an open hand. Astrid took it for a shake; her eyes widened when she found his grip impressive. “And the only reason why I know your name is because we used to go to the same high school.”

Astrid released the shake and raised an eyebrow. “Really? Norsewood High?”

Eret rapped his fist against the table’s wood. “Go Riders.”

“Go Riders!” Hoots echoed from the crowd. Loyal members of the sports team raised their beer cups. Others started to argue why their school had the better football team. Another fight ensued, but it commenced far enough not to bother the reunited schoolmates.

“So how did you hear about me?”

“I used to be with Hiccup on the debate team. Heard of Read-it Eret?”

Astrid blinked as she shifted through memories. One thought sparked a lightbulb in her head. “That was you?! Holy shit, you look so different!”

“Working out would do that. Can’t believe these string beans can get stacked into this ox bulge.”

Eret flexed his arm. Several muscles - including his biggest bicep - stretched out like oven-baked flour. The solid, skin-wrapped meat earned Astrid’s full attention.

“But hey, you look even more gorgeous than the old days. Did you and Hiccup ever tie the knot?”

Between flattery and uncertainty, Astrid concluded the latter better defined her current standing. “No, still dating. But there’s signs that he might propose.”

“Really? Congrats to the two of you when it happens. I’d like to think there’s a time when I can happily settle down someday.”

Astrid could not support this statement. She started to doubt how much she wanted to marry since laying eyes on Eret.

“But how have you been since the Rider days? If you humor me with a story, the next round is on me.”

“Could take a while if you want to hear what’s been happening in the past, several years.” The blonde woman didn’t expect to see a rugged man stomp over to drop a pitcher of fresh, brown liquid on her table.

Eret said, “Thanks Hoard.” When the delivery man left, the adonis tapped the container with his finger. “Got all night. And you can start by telling me what happened after graduation.”

Astrid watched her new friend fill her glass with brown liquid. She felt timid by the thought of sharing her past. However, a longing to remain in Eret’s company convinced her a short conversation wouldn’t hurt. One chug of the whole cup helped all concerns vanish as she spilled everything that could come into mind. This talk went on for hours, beyond the time when others had already left the bar.

*****

“So how long as it been again?”

“Two months.”

“Shit, I’d be desperate to get some action after waiting that long. It’s a good thing we’re doing it now before you make the same mistake with some nasty fellow.”

Astrid couldn’t reply as her mouth glided over a rod made of warm, salty meat. When the lips met dark pubic hair, she pulled her head back with a loud slurp. It was tough since this was the first time she ever sucked the biggest schlong she’s found on a man like Eret compared to her lacking boyfriend.

The unfaithful girlfriend gave her blowjob on knees, under the moonlight, and behind the bar’s tall building. She was confident that nobody would be walking around here in this freezing temperature. The cold did not bother her; her current act created heat drawn from passion restrained for too long. The horny woman desired to taste the formidable dick.

 “Damn, that’s good.” Eret grabbed soft strands of Astrid’s flaxen hair. He yanked on them to make her head inch closer to his crotch, shove his dick deeper into throat. “Just tap my thigh if it’s too much.”

Astrid didn’t plan to stop; she enjoyed the blowjob’s intensity and her partner’s ecstatic groans. For his pleasure, she raised a hand to touch his ball sack and massage it, give them a good fondling. She released them after the thrusts started to adopt a faster rhythm; the scrotum smacked against her chin. The final pull speared the meat down the throat until she gagged.

Eret growled, “Cumming.” The warning came a second after warm jizz fired from his piss hole. This strong, bitter jelly shot into her stomach. The semen feeding warmed the woman’s upper body.

When the cock quivered less and released its last semen load, the adonis relaxed against the wall. Astrid leaned back to slide her lips along the soft flesh. At the end, the penis head popped out of her mouth. Threads of spit and cum dripped down as she breathed for air.

“We’re not stopping just yet, are we? I still have a lot of questions for you.”

The cheating blonde licked her mouth to feel stretched skin. She smirked, “That depends on your ideas. What comes after this?”

*****

“Yes, yes, gods, yes. I can definitely stay longer for this!”

Astrid kept a tight grip on blue, iron bars. She grit teeth as her lower body rocked against another. The lower edge of her blouse hung over her back; pants were down to her ankles. This nudity exposed her bubble-shaped ass cheeks and pussy. Eret’s horse cock pounded into the latter, bred the ecstatic woman against a dome-shaped jungle gym.

“Slow down.” Astrid dug her feet into the ground, used all of her strength to endure this doggystyle. With a hushed voice, she complained, “And keep quiet, someone might hear us.”

“Baby,” the adonis huffed, “you’re the one being the loudest.”

The comment made Astrid aware of her loud moans. She feared this noise and light from curvy lampposts would attract attention to this public playground.

“Shut up,” she hissed. When the penis tip rammed into her g-spot, she bit her tongue to stop a feminine gasp. “D-don’t patronize me!”

“Would never think of doing such a thing, beautiful.” Eret pressed his front against her back. He intensified his love thrusts as hands found Astrid’s chest mounds still hidden beneath the shirt. He rubbed them in wide circles and pinched the nipples. The receiver covered her mouth with one hand to muffle her erotic cries.

“So did Hiccup ever do something this daring with you?”

“N-no.” Astrid’s lower body quaked; she experienced tonight’s first orgasm. “But that’s okay. He’s a smart, caring boyfriend.”

“Who isn’t fun.” Eret gave the ass cheek a good slap. “That problem might explain why you chose me for tonight and not him.”

Guilt occupied Astrid’s head. Her lust for another man’s body managed to hide this until now. This effect returned after the adonis picked up both of her thighs. When he lifted high into a straight plank pose, he resumed his thrusts. The new position helped him fuck deep enough to hit the cervix, a sensitive organ.

Astrid held onto the bars for dear life. Terror of falling did not worry her as much another problem: her lover’s naked dick. He had bred her bareback, a fact shrouded in the midst of their passionate fucking.

“When you cum, pull out.”

“Worried you’ll get pregnant?” Eret grasped the lady’s shapely waist. With mouth next to her ear, he whispered, “That doesn’t sound bad. But if you don’t want it, make me.”

Astrid wiggled her legs with little success. She found it terrible that she couldn’t fight off her horny mate. The woman couldn’t plan an escape before the penis hosed cum into her hole. To her surprise, this second ejaculation felt stronger than the first.

“N-no,” she grunted. “Take it out.” She tried to push Eret off. Her groundless stance and sensitive state did nothing. Seconds passed before the adonis pulled his dick out and lowered her body to the ground. On her knees, Astrid tried to catch her breath. Hot, visible vapor escaped her mouth.

“It’s cold as tits out here, but this is making me too hot to care.” Eret slid a hand across his mate’s face. His fingers touched on a crimson cheek. Astrid glared daggers at her satisfied companion. “Gods, you’re gorgeous. I can’t believe you, a high school legend, found me attractive enough to try this kind of crazy play.”

Astrid heard this kind of compliment from previous suitors, skirt chasers. The only reason Eret’s worked was because there was honesty laced in his words. She also couldn’t comprehend that the two made it this far where he inseminated her, a privilege that only Hiccup deserved to have.

“Sorry about the mess. If I buy some candy and condoms, would you like to try this again somewhere else?”

Astrid had the mind to turn down this request. However, she noticed his cock did not turn flaccid at all. This symbol of virility and strength aroused her, hazed her mind. By the time she second-guessed her decisions, she received his cock in a different location.

“Do you really have to be loud in a place like this?”

Eret’s snicker didn’t worry Astrid as she swallowed his cock. This time, the edge of her shirt was lifted to expose breasts wrapped in a dark bra. In between the cleavage was the rest of her partner’s meaty length. Her hands pressed against the tit’s sides to make the skin hug his flesh pole. The noise of concern came from her mouth; she blew him with loud slurps and gurgles as he sat on a toilet.

“Oh shit, this is bringing my second wind.” He gasped and thrust his waist. This motion slid his dick along Astrid’s cleavage, titfucking in progress. He pinched both nipples with adjacent hands to yank them all over his cock like a steering wheel, sliding the slick flesh over his.

Although the bottom toilet seat rumbled along, the cocksucker didn’t care about the ruckus; she desired the expected result. To her delight, a semen eruption occurred seconds later, hot stream of white strings whacked her chin. She covered the penis head with a hand to catch the rest. By the time the balls quivered empty, warm icing dripped off of the same limb.

Astrid sniffed the mess.  “Smells a bit fishy.” She licked the palm with an outstretched tongue to pull semen into her mouth. “Matches the taste.” The perverted lady lapped up the rest until the entire hand’s skin was clean of white. “It’s almost like eating shit from your dick. Got anymore?”

Astrid’s sultry tone and lowered eyelids – a seductive gaze – was her attempt to rekindle the man’s arousal. This worked when the dick sprung back up into full length.

“Baby, I can last until same time tomorrow.” Eret smiled like he was the luckiest guy in the world when his female partner straddled his waist. “A bit of an exaggeration, but I’m a lover. My love never stops with several cups, there’s a whole barrel waiting for you.”

“Can’t wait to test that claim.” Astrid spread her legs to plant feet against both sides of the white bathroom stall, one of three in this public restroom for men. “By the way, why the hell did you put that gum into your mouth?”

The man’s jaws moved as he chewed on a green stick. He finished sliding a clear condom over his stiff schlong. “Gonna have a fun game as you ride me. It only starts when you do.”

“Then let the games begin.” Astrid dropped her pussy onto his cock. She struggled to retain her grin as the whole length entered to fill the hole - it was still raw from the recent rump. When she reached the base, the porked woman huffed hot air through nose and mouth. Her feet fell from the walls to dangle over the adonis’s thick legs. “O-okay, so how do we play?”

“You’re sitting on me. Ride me like you do Hiccup.”

“We only tried cowgirl once.” Astrid executed one hop. She moaned as the inside dick slid along her vaginal walls. Another leap whacked the end against her g-spot. “He tries to be dominant. Doesn’t feel as good, but it’s enough for the both of us.”

Eret held his lover’s curvy hips. “So do you not like it when a guy takes charge?”

“N-not sure. H-haven’t been with enough to figure that out.” Astrid’s last words became lost in a line of soft gasps. Her sex friend’s rough guidance introduced her to another orgasm.

“So how do you like this? Need me to go harder?”

The rider was occupied by her effort to restrain a scream. She gripped her strong mount’s solid shoulders to steady her body. Her mind lost some touch on reality when an orgasm coursed through her veins. Another was on the way when Eret bucked his waist into her, filled the store’s men restroom with the sound of their slapping flesh.

“Idiot, sl-slow down!”

“You think that’s me? Does this feel so good that you can’t keep up with what your body wants?”

Astrid realized her lover was right: her riding was stronger than his fucking. The passionate grinds and jumps rattled the seat. Her breasts flopped about until the adonis held them with hands to fondle them, rub thumbs against the nipples. During this revelation, the door squeaked open. Footsteps tapped across the tiled floor.

“Shit,” Astrid whispered, “Someone’s here.” She pressed her waist against Eret’s. The strong mate humped his waist upwards to make her hop. Before she could complain, he grabbed her neck and pulled so their lips could mash together for a kiss.

“Mh, phm!”

Eret’s mouth muffled the woman’s shrieks. Although vocals were covered, the seat still quaked. Their wet flesh added into their lovemaking orchestra likely heard by their audience of one person. This uninvited guest did not seem to care as pants unzipped in the other stall.

Astrid remained nervous until a sticky wad entered her mouth. She clenched her teeth to feel the foreign object squish. Eret passed gum into her mouth; the gal pushed the bland treat back with her tongue only to feel her partner do the same to return it. So engrossed with this game of domination, she forgot about the sound of her hips. Instinct drove her body to put more strength into the same area, all as part of an endeavor to relieve her recreational heat.

A fist rapped against the wall. The unseen male announced, “Excuse me, I can’t take a tinkle with you rabbits doing it in there. Why don’t you be decent and take that unprotected sex elsewhere?”

Anger blasted through Astrid’s mind like a lightning bolt. She bit on the gum and pulled away from her lover’s lips.

“Fuck decency! Do you hear this?” The blonde minx slapped her moneymaker. She rammed her pussy onto Eret’s dick several times to give their joining a voice for the bystander’s hearing. “I’m a hot piece of ass riding a fucktastic gentleman! If you had a sliver of his DNA, this might have been you. Since this isn’t you, either deal with it or shove that one-inch cock of yours into some gloryhole so a mouse could blow you!”

A silence followed. Clearly, the harsh remark affected the man as he squeaked, “Th-that’s not nice.”

“What’s nice is you getting the hell out of here before I shove my arm into your ass, shoulder deep! The whole store will hear your bitching, making you the loudest meat puppet in this country!”

Two doors crashed open; the bystander ran off. Eret whistled, “Damn. Didn’t expect that.”

“He was being rude.” Astrid rode the cock with little restraint. “That just pisses me off. Now I need to cum really bad. Come on, help me get there!”

The adonis responded with his own thrusts. She timed their actions to where the inside dick tip would spear into her uterus. Astrid’s rage helped her experience new levels of joy that she realized could never be reached with Hiccup (due to his shortcomings).

“Shit, there it is.” With a twisted smile, the blonde lady dug her hips into Eret’s. Her vaginal walls squeezed the penis to wring semen out of its balls. She squealed, “Cumming. Ah, ha ha, feels so good.”

A familiar heat rushed through Astrid’s system. Her partner slid hands from her biceps down to her waist - a smooth massage. This act tingled her nerves further.

“So you do you know you lost the game, right?”

The satisfied woman sighed, “How did I lose the game?”

“You had the gum in your mouth when you came.” Eret slipped two digits into his lover’s mouth to pull out the item of interest. He raised his ass to drop the treat into the toilet hole. “The whole point was to show you could both win and have a good time. Losing means you would rather let the other person take control.”

Astrid shrugged and slumped against her man’s strong form. “Sounds like a stupid game. Plus, you didn’t tell me what the rules were until now, so that’s cheating.”

The adonis smiled like a Chesire cat. “Then do you want to play again at my place? It’s only a couple of blocks away from here. And I promise that when we get there, you will not have to consider turning some random jackass into a meat puppet. Now get off and grab your clothes. I need to go buy some more condoms before we leave.”

*****

Eret’s home was an apartment, a section divided into three rooms. This complex was nothing compared to Hiccup’s condo. For Astrid, she didn’t really pay much attention to the details (thought anyone who cared about the size had compensation issues). She found this location, especially the bedroom, simple and quaint enough for her to enjoy the ongoing act of sexual congress.

“Oh Thor! Fuck, Odin! Ah, Freya!”

The blonde woman screamed at the top of her lungs - the neighbors were used to this noise on a daily basis. She raked her nails against the bed sheets and clung to them. Sweat spilled down her hot, naked body; semen dripped from her mouth, chest, and pussy. She bounced on the mattress as Eret, a relentless beast, battered her breeding hole missionary style. Her risen legs were the only limbs that had clothes, stockings and heels.

“I think you missed a god.”

“Does that even matter?!” Astrid squeezed her eyes shut and came. By then, her inner muscles felt sore. It amazed her that for each time he came, Eret improved his performance. His powerful thrusts made her feel like a tigress dominated by a lion, a creature bound to receive the alpha’s seed.

“If you want to say another name, say Hiccup’s.” The man slowed his thrusts. He lifted his mate’s feet to place them onto his shoulders. “Or do you not say his name often when you two do it?”

Eret’s new position filled her deep.  Astrid tried not to whimper or make sound that would portray weakness. “Why do you care? Why do you even bother with all these questions about him?”

“Because I want you to compare me and him, see who’s the better man. So far, it seems like I’m winning.”

The answer shocked Astrid. She could not settle on anger or agreement, contradictions that almost made her at loss of words. “W-what did I say that would make me believe you’re better than him?”

“He’s timid. So far, I’ve fucked you in public and private estates.” Eret pumped his cock back inside the vag to have the head smear against the cervix. “And you chose to be here with me than him. You can’t deny any of this, get sick of this taste that he can never give you on his own.”

Astrid tried to retort. She lost the words after a wave of pleasure cascaded over her nervous system. She almost faded as a warm buzz left her mind in a sensitive state. If she took more smacks to the womb, she would be driven into unconsciousness.

A ringtone went off. The song played from the floor, from Astrid’s phone. Eret leaned over the side to snatch up the device. When his dark eyes met the phone screen, his lips curved into a mischievous grin.

“Perfect timing. Your boyfrind is calling. Say hi.”

Astrid tried to yell, “No!” She bit her tongue when Eret’s finger tap against the screen to open the line. After he placed the device on a spot next to the blonde’s head, the adonis flipped her over to expose her back and large butt.

“Hey Astrid.” Hiccup’s voice came from the phone’s speaker. “Everything going okay?”

The woman in question reached for her phone. The adonis snatched her wrists and pinned them against the bed next to her waist. She tried to wiggle away, but the hold was strong. She could have used more strength, but she didn’t want to make so much noise, the caller would grow suspicious.

“Y-yeah, everything is good.” Astrid’s last word came out weak. She restrained a squeak after Eret pressed his mouth against her asshole; his face spread her bubbly, bottom cheeks. “S-sorry, I might have to stay over with Ruffnut for tonight.”

“Long party again?” Hiccup did not sound pleased. The cheating girlfriend wasn’t sure she could comfort her significant other, not when a tongue slid all over her anus hole. “If you want, I can come pick you up. Just tell me where you are.”

Astrid’s eye twitched as Eret pressed his mouth muscle along sensitive lines of her asshole. She summoned all of her willpower to answer, “You don’t have to pick me up. Tomorrow’s the weekend, so I’m going to spend a bit more time keeping Ruffnut company. You know how lonely she feels nowadays.”

“It’s hard to convince me otherwise when she invited the two of us to an orgy one time. And she has a lot of boyfriends.”

As Hiccup resumed his assessment, Astrid tried to break from her partner’s grip. All she could do was stretch out her fingers and kick, actions that did nothing to stop the man from swinging his penis on top of her bootyhole.

“Better keep your face down. You don’t want Hiccup to hear this, especially if you’re still a virgin down here.”

To her luck, Astrid did take a dick to the booty. However, she only used a dildo on a boring, rainy day. Eret’s cock size put that plastic toy to shame. And unfortunately, she learned there was no way to stop his advance.

All the blonde did was brace herself for the pain. Although the penis head stretched out the hole past its limit, the rest of its length slid inside. Astrid remembered her lover bought some lube, probably used it when she her attention was on the phone call.

“So are you coming home tomorrow afternoon? If you come back soon enough, you and I can order some take out and finish that movie.”

Years of tolerating Hiccup’s lectures and rants gave Astrid a unique ability: to catch the sentences she’s supposed to answer. The anal penetration still hurt, so she paused to gather strength for a reply.

“I can probably be there by the morning. Don’t need a ride, I can take a taxi back home.”

Fire and pain invaded her anal cavity. Eret had shoved his entire dick inside. The sensation was immense; the discomfort made her jerk and twitch. Chained around the wrists by iron hands, she could only attempt to break away and huff heavy breaths into the bed.

“Alright, stay safe. Most of all, make sure Ruffnut doesn’t do anything regretful.”

“Will do.” Astrid pressed on her screen to end the call. When the light turned off, she let out a moan. The noise grew louder after Eret rotated his waist to touch tender parts of her innards. Inexperience with the pooper left the woman weak from its stimulation.

Enraged, the blonde turned her head to face her partner. “Y-you shit head. That was my boyfriend!”

“So what? If it was a bad time, you could have let the call go to voicemail.” The adonis straightened his body and pressed his front on top of the woman’s back. He wrapped feet around hers to tighten their union. “But you didn’t. In fact, I think you get excited that your lovely Hiccup almost found out he’s become a cuckold.”

Astrid shook her head. She denied, “That is not true. This could hurt him; it wouldn’t be fair if he found out.”

“But is it fair for you?” Eret’s comment surprised the listener. “The only reason any woman like you cheats is because their man is doing something wrong. Or maybe you’re just too good for a guy like him.”

Astrid refused to have this discussion. There was no need to continue, Eret made this clear after he pulled his cock out of the hole. He also poured lube onto their conjoined region. The additional grease helped him pump his sausage back inside.

The lady howled as her mate ravaged her waste canal. When Eret dragged her backwards, her nails ripped through the fabric. After her lower body dangled off of the bed’s edge, the cock slams increased in power. Astrid continued to sing all sorts of feral cries; tears leaked out of her closed eyelids.

“Yeah, get angry.” The excited Eret wrapped arms around his lover’s head and neck, placed it in a tight headlock. His muscles pressed into her skin. The man snarled, “It’s rough taking it in the bum, isn’t it? But you like playing the bitch. If you’re against this, then better prove me wrong by not cumming.”

Astrid could tell this was all a change in pace, a play different from the mindless, passionate sex done in the past, numerous orgasms. She didn’t even bother with a retort as a heat wave possessed her body. The temperature spiked every slap Eret gave her booty. He timed them to match the love humps, a technique that chipped away her sanity.

“So tight like a virgin. Now I’m going to cum inside this deflowered plum.”

True to his word, a familiar serving of warm stew filled the ass. The same area also quivered, an effect from Astrid’s own orgasm.

“Since it’s not a pussy, I didn’t think a condom was necessary.” Eret yanked out his cock to tap the head against one of his lover’s ass cheek. “Now it’s time for best part of the night.”

Baked from the previous breeding, Astrid lied still. She whimpered when the adonis pulled her body off of the bed. Upside-down, she dangled in the air with hands touching the floor. Eret, the strongman, had a grip on her waist that he held near his own.

“It’s time we make one memory of this night special by doing this bareback.”

Astrid’s eyes widened when she noticed his cock lacked the plastic protection. She shook her head and tried to demand for a stop. Eret already plunged his naked dick into the pussy. The man meat’s slimy texture sent shivers down her spine, presented the greatest thrill and fear she’s had all night.

“N-no,” she managed. And yet, her mate didn’t halt his movement. “Y-you’ll make me pregnant.”

“Don’t worry about that kind of shit and enjoy the moment. If you do get a bun in the oven, tell Hiccup it’s his kid.”

Astrid experienced a rush of guilt. She never imagined committing such deception to her chosen man, someone she could imagine marrying in the near future. Then came the real kick in the ovaries, when she found the suggestion suitable in the case the worst did happen.

Further line of thought ended when her mind turned blank. Overall exhaustion and a newfound bond forged by semen finally convinced her entire self to submit to the man’s dominance. She allowed Eret to have his way, fuck her rag doll for many minutes.

“Yeah, yeah! Almost there!” The adonis humped like a horned-up bull. Astrid’s body rattled, her breasts and limbs wobbled everywhere. She hoped this would end before more blood flooded into her head.

“Yeah, fuck yeah, home run! This is for the Riders!”

Eret pulled to bury his penis down to its hilt. The head speared through the cervix to kiss the womb. Astrid’s eyes rolled back; she quaked like a seizure patient. He dumped a potent load of cream into the space, baby batter delivered into her vacant incubator.

The inseminated blonde became limp. Her lover released his grip to drop the body so it would bounce around on the ground. There, she groaned as thick goo dripped from her ruined pussy.

“Isn’t that the best feeling in the world?” Eret kneeled down to grasp a breast. He kneaded it in his fingers like a doughball. “And the night is still young. Hiccup won’t expect you until tomorrow. I hope you’re ready to pull an all-nighter; thanks for letting me know condoms aren’t a necessity anymore.”

The adonis made true to his words. Astrid could never sleep, only experience brief blackouts. Eret’s limitless sex drive painted every inch of her body with his essence. She could hardly keep up with the number of times she came, gyrated hips, and cried like a prized broodmare. 

When morning arrived, Astrid found it difficult to part from the man’s dick. Even when she arrived at the doorway, she pressed hands against the wall. From behind, her lover drove his cock into her snatch, a pipe stained with the smell of her piss and his semen.

“C-can you stop? I really need to go and catch that taxi.”

“We still have a few minutes, babe.” Eret pushed the woman’s body against the flat surface. He pressed his waist against hers to have his dick reach the womb before it spewed its final round of cum. On the tip of her toes, Astrid quivered from the reception. Even before he pulled his cock out, she knew the current load would spill out because her womb had already been filled to the brim with his seed. The blonde lady dared not to think on the likelihood of fertilization.

“Can you walk out?”

“Y-yeah.” Astrid pulled up her panty and pants. She straightened out her clothes and checked them for any signs that would connect her to her evening delight. “Thanks for paying. I’m sure all of your previous sluts appreciated the gesture.”

Eret cracked his neck and snickered, “Don’t say that. Like I said, lover, not a fighter.”

“Who prides himself in fucking other people’s girlfriends? Yeah, you deserve praise from all the women in the world.”

The bitter Astrid reached for the doorway. Her recent partner stood in the way to grab her head and pull for another kiss. Void of any strength, she gave up on the notion of struggling. To her surprise, his tongue wrapped around hers for an intimate french buss.

When Eret pulled away, he smooched the lady’s cheek. “Call me when you get another free weekend.” He slapped her butt cheek, pressed his digits into the skin like it was marshmallow. “Just in case you didn’t pay attention, I wrote my number on the back. Sorry for using permanent marker.”

The last remark frustrated Astrid. When she slapped Eret’s cheek, the woman stomped through the door into the cool weather. The morning sun showered her with its warm rays. It also helped that the apartment was located on the first floor; she reached a waiting taxi within minutes. During the drive back home, she phoned Ruffnut to ensure the rest of her missing items were in her friend’s possession. In exchange for their return, she promised to share details later.

When the taxi dropped her off on a familiar street, Astrid marched towards the condo. Through the front door, she walked into a hallway. The heater warmed her body as she traversed across the floor like a ninja. The lady managed to reach the restroom without waking her slumbering lover.

Once inside, she collapsed onto the floor. Suppressing exhaustion, Astrid kicked off her pants and panties. Semen spilled out of her holes. For an hour, the lady struggled to stand up. Her knees shook like broken, wooden beams. When she dragged herself onto the sink, the shaken woman forced her ass onto surface. Sitting, she turned until a particular ass cheek faced the mirror.

Astrid glanced at the item of interest, Eret’s phone number. The numbers were black, scribbled across the scarlet skin. She discovered that her body was covered in bruises, crimson hand prints, and dried cum; reminders of her time with her adonis.

With a sigh, the marked lady slid off. She crawled towards the bath to start filling it with hot water. When the container became full, she submerged her sore body into the liquid. She relaxed in this environment and pondered on the future, planned the times she could relive last night’s incredible fuck.


End file.
